Kiss
by Prillegrino
Summary: A prima mais velha ensinando a falta de pudor para o inocente Sirius.


Sirius andava de um lado para o outro em seu quarto espalhafatoso no Grimmauld Place 12. O malão aberto sobre o carpete acinzentado, as roupas jogadas displicentemente dentro dele, sendo amassadas pelos livros de Poções e História da Magia. Faltavam quinze minutos para ir à King's Cross e metade de seus pertences escolares ainda estavam perdidos em algum lugar do quarto.

O rapaz parou por um instante, coçando o queixo com a ponta do dedo. Então se abaixou, enfiando a cabeça embaixo da cama.

- Ah, aí está você. - murmurou, esticando o braço e pegando o _Hogwarts,uma História_. Olhou pelo canto dos olhos e viu um par de pernas parado à porta. Ao se levantar de sopetão, bateu o topo da cabeça na quina da cama, soltando algumas palavras nada carinhosas.

- Bom dia pra você também, priminho. - disse Bellatrix, cruzando os braços e se recostando no batente da porta. Sirius se colocou de pé, jogando o livro dentro do malão.

- Perdeu alguma coisa aqui, Bella? - perguntou, massageando a cabeça com a mão direita. Bellatrix entrou no quarto, encostando a porta lentamente. Sirius parou de arrumar suas coisas e fitou a prima, desconfiado. - Qual é, Bella. Eu to atrasado.

Ignorando-o, ela caminhou pelo quarto, fazendo uma careta para as flâmulas da Grifinória penduradas na parede. Então, se voltou para ele.

- Sirius, você já beijou alguém? - Sirius engasgou ligeiramente. Bellatrix sorriu, sentando-se na cama desarrumada do garoto e cruzando as pernas. - Hein?

- É claro que sim. - mentiu ele, olhando rapidamente para as pernas da prima, cobertas até um pouco acima dos joelhos por uma saia preta. Meio envergonhado, ele deu as costas para ela, olhando-se no espelho pendurado acima da cabeceira. Estava no terceiro ano de Hogwarts. E nunca havia tocado um garota.

- Sei. - sibilou Bellatrix, mirando as costas do primo com suas pálpebras pesadas. Sirius envolveu o pescoço com a gravata da Grifinória, tentando sem sucesso dar um nó decente. Bella soltou um suspiro de impaciência, se levantou, caminhando até Sirius e ficando atrás dele. - Vire-se.

- Que? - murmurou ele, levantando as sobrancelhas para a prima pelo reflexo do espelho.

- Eu disse _vire-se_. - insistiu ela. Sirius girou nos calcanhares, ficando de frente para Bella. Ela pegou a gravata vermelho-dourada e a ajeitou, dando um nó rapidamente. Apesar de ser bem mais novo, o rapaz tinha a mesma altura dela, deixando os dois _nariz a nariz._

- Obrigado. - murmurou Sirius, quando ela terminou. Mas Bellatrix não se moveu, segurando a ponta da gravata com os dedos longos. Os olhos negros dela encarando os dele.

- Então, você mente. - sussurrou ela, correndo os dedos pela gravata. Sirius deu um passo para trás, batendo as costas na cabeceira. Bellatrix sorriu pelo canto dos lábios e soltou a gravata.

Ela segurou o primeiro botão de sua blusa e o abriu lentamente.

- Bella, o que você pensa que está fazendo? - perguntou Sirius, apoiando as mãos na cabeceira. Ela abriu o segundo botão, o terceiro, o quarto, todos. Sirius baixou os olhos para o sutiã branco de renda que segurava os seios fartos de Bellatrix. As bochechas do garoto coraram. Ela o puxou bruscamente pela gravata, tocando os lábios dele com a boca. O rapaz arregalou os olhos, ficando tão estático quanto uma escultura de pedra.

- Abra a boca. - sussurrou ela, seu hálito roçando o rosto de Sirius. Ele hesitou por um instante, então a obedeceu. A língua de Bella invadiu a boca intocada do garoto. Sirius continuou sem se mover, sem saber o que fazer. Mas então, se deixou levar e enroscou sua língua na dela, num beijo nervoso. Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado, encaixando sua boca perfeitamente na dele.

Bellatrix se afastou alguns segundos depois. Então deu dois passos para trás, ainda puxando-o pela gravata. Abaixou-se lentamente até sentar no chão. Sirius a seguiu como seu cachorrinho, apoiando as mãos no carpete e inclinando-se sobre a prima. Bella se deitou e o rapaz se colocou delicadamente sobre ela.

- Vem. - disse ela, sua voz mais grave que o normal. Sirius se abaixou mais um pouco e encontrou a boca de Bella novamente, dessa vez mais a vontade ao tocar os lábios finos de sua prima. Bellatrix tateou o braço de Sirius e colocou a mão dele por baixo da sua saia.

Ele apertou a coxa dela, enquanto Bella afundava as mãos no volumoso cabelo do primo. Suas pernas se enroscaram, o peito nu de Bellatrix roçando na camisa social do garoto.

Sirius abriu os olhos e viu um vulto na fresta da porta. Deu um pulo para trás, caindo sentado sobre o carpete. Bellatrix seguiu o olhar do primo, ainda deitada sobre o carpete e viu os olhos azuis de Narcisa arregalados. A irmã de Bella tropeçou nos próprios pés e se afastou da porta.

Bella se apoiou nos cotovelos e ficou de pé, ajeitando sua saia e fechando os botões de sua blusa.

- Se apresse ou só o Regulus vai voltar para Hogwarts. - disse, sem olhar para Sirius. Ela caminhou para a porta, como se nada tivesse acontecido, fechando-a a suas costas.

Sirius continuou no chão, com a boca entreaberta. Sua camisa agora amarrotada e a gravata com o nó quase desfeito.

Ele tocou os lábios com as pontas dos dedos. Sorriu, os olhos na porta que Bellatrix acabara de fechar.

- Ciça! - disse Bella, apertando o passo para alcançar a irmã no escuro corredor da casa dos Black.

- O Rodolphus sabe disso? - perguntou Narcisa, sem olhar para a irmã. Bella passou a mão pelo seu longo cabelo ondulado, o olhar ligeiramente vago.

- Só saberá se você contar. - falou, sem emoção na voz. Ciça a olhou pelo canto dos olhos e deu um suspiro, balançando a cabeça num sinal de censura.


End file.
